Lily's Silent World
by BottledTalent
Summary: The dark is rising again, this time the youngest potter is caught right in the middle. With her own problems, will Lily have enough strength and courage to face what is coming? Scorp/Lily. Warning: Dark fic.
1. No Magic, Ever?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 1: **

Lily watched as her brothers James and Albus boarded the Hogwarts Express.

_Just another year… _Lily thought hopefully.

She waved along with her parents and smiled up at them as they laughed about something. Ginny grasped her daughters hand and they walked together with Harry out of the platform and apparated to Diagon Alley. Lily clutched onto her mother's robes as her world as still spinning from the transmission. Ginny looked down at her daughter with slight concern.

"I'm fine mum." Lily swallowed and straightened herself.

"Want to visit Uncle George?"

"Hmm…" Lily looked over at the shop in question; trinkets and objects were glittering in the windows as well as brightly colored flags flying high above the shop's front with a big 'W' plastered onto them as an insignia. She had visited her uncle numerous times, but today she wanted to do something different.

"Mum, can we go to Olivanders & Son?"

Mr. Olivander retired after the wizarding war and his only son took over the shop.

"You are still too young-"

"Why not?" Lily pouted and tugged on her mother's robes.

"Yes, Ginny, why not?" Harry finally spoke as he gently wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and casted his daughter a gentle smile.

"Thank you papa!"

Ginny just sighed, then smiled.

* * *

A middle aged man greeted them as they entered the shop.  
The man bore a striking resemblance to Mr. Olivander himself, right down to the rough mysterious accent.

"Try this, Oak with a dragon scale core."

Lily happily grasped the wand, but nothing happened.

"Hmm… I have a few more for you to try."

Lily tried and tried, but no wand reacted to her holding it.

Dismayed, the man scratched his head.

"Can I both speak to you outside?"

Harry and Ginny wore confused and worried faces, but followed the man outside.

Lily watched as her parents face's changed from shocked to upset to pity. Biting her lip, she looked around to the boxes that held hundreds of wands on the crowded shelving. Surely, there was one wand that would claim her as it's owner… wasn't there? Before Lily could get to a shelving that had some boxes, they re-entered the shop.

"H-honey, we are going to go to 's." Ginny's voice quavered as she grasped Lily's hand again.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Lily started to get scared.

"Nothing sweetheart, you just need a check-up."

* * *

Lily sat on a cold metal table as two mediwizards assessed her, while asking her parents questions. They poked and prodded to the point it made Lily uncomfortable. She started to rock back and forth slightly, a vice she did when she was anxious/nervous.

"Has she ever made anything happen when she was upset or anxious?"

"No, never. Lily is a quiet well behaved child. She rarely gets upset." Harry spoke as he rubbed his wife's arm comfortingly. Ginny looked on the verge of tears.

The mediwizards did a few spells with no results.

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. and Mrs. Potter, but you're child is a squib."

Ginny wailed. Harry's faced turned pale as his eyes widened.

"Mummy, what's a squib?" Lily asked her mother.

Ginny was too distraught to answer Lily's question.

"It's someone of a magical line that can't do magic." One of the mediwizards replied.

Lily's eyes brimmed with tears, "No magic ever?"

"I'm very sorry," The mediwizards could only offer their condolences to Harry and Ginny.

"Can't they give me medicine and I'll get better?" Lily's lip quivered.

"Sweetheart-" Harry started.

"-I'll be a good girl and take the medicine!" Tears streamed down her face.

"There is no cure." Harry grabbed his daughter up in a bear hug and let her sob on his strong shoulder.

Ginny grew quiet.

* * *

As Lily left to go to bed, Ginny and Harry met in the kitchen.

Ginny sipped her cinnamon cocoa drink slowly. She had long since stopped crying, but the tear stains were still evident on her pale cheeks as well as her puffy red eyes. Harry just held his hot mug and didn't say a word. As the steam rose out of the mugs Harry lifted his to sip when Ginny finally spoke.

"My mother's cousin is a squib."

"Really?" Harry's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Squibs are a genetic defect, usually they are cast out of families if they are produced…."

Disowning Lily and putting her into an orphanage was out of the question.

"Or they go to Muggle Schools, which is suggested since the wizarding society looks down upon Squibs." Ginny finished and pushed away her drink, suddenly not thirsty anymore. Only a bitter taste of Lily turning out to be a squib lingered. She wasn't angry at her daughter, only blamed herself.

Lily wanted nothing more than to board the Hogwarts Express and go to Hogwarts. She breathed, dreamed, and ate up every story her brothers would tell her about the school and it's ghostly inhabitants. Now to tell their child that she would never be able to do magic and would be shunned upon by society is a little too much for a ten year old to take.

In her room, Lily hugged her stuffed lion tightly.

Next year she wouldn't receive a letter of acceptance by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; next year she would watch her brothers get onto the train and go to school.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

Why was she so different?

That night, she didn't dream about Hogwarts; for her dreams died.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	2. She Doesn't Speak

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 2:**

_Six Years Later_

Albus waved goodbye to his parents, clad in green robes. Yes, Albus Potter got sorted into Slytherin. Thankfully the attitude of the divided houses changed a bit since the second wizarding war. Albus had a few close friends, but his best friend was Scorpius Malfoy. Many people thought this alliance would never happen between the two families, but it did. Scorpius waited for his best friend to stop waving to his parents until he saw someone resembling a Weasley.

Interest piqued he asked, "Who is that?"

"Oh, that is my little sister, Lily."

He noticed Lily didn't wave back at Albus and stood looking down at the platform. James was shouting something at Albus, though the glass was closed and all you could see is silent captioning; followed by his mother clocking him in the back of his head. He remembered James Potter, who always teasing Albus at school, whom had graduated two years ago. Both of the young men sat down and relaxed in the compartment. Albus broke out cards to play exploding snap, while Scorpius looked at him idly.

"Why hasn't you're sister gone to Hogwarts?"

Albus shrugged and dealt out a hand, he was going to play by himself since Scorpius found exploding snap to ruin his clothing and hair.

"Answer me, Albus."

"I cannot tell you exactly what, but she has…" Albus swallowed.

"A disease?"

"You could say that." Albus wasn't paying attention to his cards.

_SNAP!_ BOOM!

Albus's cards exploded.

"Bloody hell!" Albus sucked on his burnt finger.

Scorpius was now more interested than ever.

"Muggle disease?"

"No."

Scorpius tried to ask again, but Albus cut him off.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it."

Scorpius sighed and relinquished his curious side for the moment.

He'd find out eventually anyway.

The compartment door slammed open.

"Hey guys!" A person with long red wavy hair swept into the room.

"Hey Rose." Albus grinned up at her, "Exploding snap?"

"Sure!" Rose beamed at him.

Unlike Scorpius and Albus, she got sorted into Griffindor.

"Why doesn't your cousin go to Hogwarts?" Scorpius directed his question at Rose. She knew who he was asking about.

Albus tensed.

"Dammit, Scor, I told you to drop it!" Albus tossed his cards at the wall, in which some exploded.

"Ouch!" Rose's cheek got nicked from one of the cards exploding.

Albus rarely ever lost his composure, so whatever his sister had that he wasn't telling him, definitely struck a cord. A very sensitive cord.

"I'm sorry Rose." Albus pulled a handkerchief out and gave it to Rose.

She thanked him and gently wiped off the blood.

Scorpius raked his nimble fingers through his messy blonde hair and looked out at the scenery.

The occupants fell into an awkward silence.

"Why don't you tell him Albus?" Rose said softly.

"…."

"You know him, he won't stop until he finds out the truth." Rose went on matter-of-factly.

"Sometimes the truth is too hard to bear." Albus whispered.

"It isn't my place to tell you Scorpius." Rose sat back and grabbed a book from her satchel and proceeded to read it.

Another period of silence followed.

Finally Scorpius couldn't take the silence and in frustration he turned to Albus and said, "Can't be as bad as a filthy Squib right?!" Dammit, he really wanted to know what was wrong about Lily Potter.

Talk about hitting the nail on the head.

Albus quietly got up and exited the room.

Rose sighed, folded the page, and closed the book.

Then it dawned on Scorpius.

"Oh, god." He rubbed his face vigorously.

"Yes… Lily is a Squib." Rose swallowed hard and searched Scorpius's eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I promise." Scorpius shook her hand to seal the deal.

He then stood.

"I must find Albus and apologize." Scorpius nodded to Rose and left the compartment.

All Rose could do was stare at the seat across from her and eyed the unexploded cards. She didn't feel like reading anymore.

* * *

Ginny gushed about Albus's last year and how he would graduate come December which was only two months away. Lily frowned and swirled her cereal. She was now sixteen and beautiful with long flowing auburn hair (different color shade than the trademark Weasley clan), with freckles on the bridge of her nose finished by a pair of honey brown eyes. Ever since that day where she learned she was a Squib, she stopped believing in magic.

She stopped talking altogether.

"Mom, aren't you going a bit overboard?" James exasperated by the amount of decorations he needed to cut out. He tried to sneak in his wand to do the job, but Ginny gave him a sharp look. The Potter family agreed (excluding Lily), that whenever they were in Lily's presence they would not do magic. It would only serve as a painful reminder.

"Lily, what would you like for dinner?" Ginny asked in a vain attempt to get an answer, but she hasn't gotten a word out of Lily in six years… not that it stopped her from trying every day.

Since she stopped talking and became mute, Ginny and Harry didn't enroll her in a Muggle School. Though she was home schooled by Ginny whenever she found time not writing articles for The Daily Prophet.

"Hey Lils, will you help me here?" James somehow got himself tangled up in the cutouts.

Lily just gave her brother a disparaging look, got up from the kitchen table and dumped the rest of her cereal down the sink. She turned and left the kitchen quietly.

James groaned and started to struggle.

RIP!

Ginny paused from her cooking and glanced back.

James had ripped a section out of the decorations to free himself.

"Whoops?" James offered.

"WHOOPS?!!!" Ginny shrieked and tried to hit him with the wooden spoon she was holding.

"Do you realize how long it took me to get those materials?!"

James could only yelp and dodge his mothers artful strokes with the spoon.

The boy-who-lived aka James's father decided to enter the room.

"What did you do?" Harry sighed and dropped his overcoat onto a chair.

He recently got back from another scouting mission and he was exhausted.

"Me?! I did nothing!" James offered innocently.

"He ripped my decorations!" Ginny took a final swipe at him.

"Gin, please calm down." Harry said tiredly and cupped his face.

She noticed the change in her husbands demeanor and grew worried.

James was thankful of the reprieve, gently nursing his head.

"There has been another attack."

Ginny sat down at the table, James followed.

"Rogue Death Eaters are now seeking out those who were in the Order and killing them." Harry's face reflected a broken man.

"Who?" Ginny whispered, her heart ready to shatter.

"Neville and Hannah." Harry uttered out.

The wooden spoon fell onto the floor with a clatter.

Ginny started cry.

"We must up our security shields around the house." Harry knew that if they didn't take action now, his family's life could very well be in jeopardy.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	3. First Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 3:**

The great hall was loud and noisy as the graduate class of 2024 celebrated. A wizard band tried to play over the noise, but was only half successful. For the first time, Lily entered Hogwart's walls. She was against coming (having missed James graduation), but her mother ended up dragging her.. Literally.

"Lily for god sakes, you are not going to die!"

She remembered her mother's tripe words.

Lily did not wanted to be surrounded by these witches and wizards, while she was a lowly squib. Tugging on the hem of her top, she grew fussy. The top collar was grating against her skin, making it hot and itchy. She felt like everyone's eyes were on her family, which wasn't far from the truth. The Potters were hailed like rockstars, even all these years later, and most of the younger generation wished that Harry and Ginny were their parents. It is tough to live up to the hype of the great Harry Potter, though James was unaffected by this and was a major troublemaker while at Hogwarts, while Albus (whom resembled Harry greatly) received top marks in all his classes.

"_I haven't seen her before…"_

"_Is she their daughter?"_

"_She looks like a Weasley."_

Lily could hear the whispers around her and grabbed a decadently coated caramel apple to munch on. Ginny and Harry mingled in the crowd with the adults, while Albus was in his circle of friends near the band that was playing. Lily knew Albus, deep in his heart, didn't accept her because of what she was and will always be. A filthy squib.

Scanning his circle of friends, her honey brown eyes landed on a handsome boy. The boy was tall, had messy blonde hair, and striking grey eyes. Suddenly, he looked in her direction.

They made eye contact.

Lily blushed and turned fully away. Sneaking doubts crept up into her mind and started to make her self-esteem lower.

_He wouldn't like me.. I'm just… just… _Lily blinked back tears.

A disgusting squib.

_Squib… squib… squib… squib…_

That word alone echoed through her mind.

The room felt like it was shrinking, and the temperature was rising under Lily's collar. Grabbing the top piece, she yanked and partially ripped the frilly collar. She needed to escape, and looked for a way to the exit. The only way out was to weave through a lot of people.

"Lily, dear are you ok?" Harry found his daughter in mid-panic.

She buried her face in his coat and sobbed silently.

Harry sighed.

He knew it would be too much for Lily by bringing her here.

"Sweetheart, would you like to leave?"

She nodded.

"What's wrong?" Ginny came over and looked at her daughter, who's face was still buried.

"She wants to go home Gin." Harry stroked the top of her head lovingly.

Slightly upset, Ginny responded, "But we just got here. Couldn't she just hold on a little while longer? I haven't spoken to our friends in quite some time."

Lily tensed. Why was it her mother was always snippy at her, then loving later? Was she ashamed as well, that her daughter was a squib? Bubbling anger started to surface once more, then exploded.

Overhead, the candles that were floating blew out with a shudder. Followed by the bands speakers, which exploded out. People screamed slightly and jumped away. Harry and Ginny both looked at the loud distraction as well as the others in the hall. Lily took this time to wiggle free and quickly weave through the crowd.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Probably someone playing pranks." A parent in the crowd answered.

"It's not like they were good anyway; I dare say it, muggle bands could do better." A young black boy said with a wave of his hand; Harry noted how similar he looked to Blaise Zabini.

A round of the graduates laughter went around the hall briefly, before the festivities resumed.

Harry looked up and found all the candles were no longer lit, and the ceiling that featured a bright blue sky was now black and cloudy. He looked down and found his arms empty. Lily had disappeared.

* * *

Lily had no idea where she was going, she just ran.

She found a bathroom, and locked herself in the first stall.

"Hello…." A voice said to her right ear.

Startled, Lily banged into the stall door.

"Don't be frightened." The ghost floated in front of her and looked her up and down. It was Moaning Myrtle.

"I haven't seen you before, though you look like a Weasley." This time the voice's tone didn't speak of malice when that family name was mentioned.

Lily shook her head.

"Not a Weasley?"

Lily nodded.

"You don't speak much do you?" Moaning Myrtle rested her chin on her hand.

A period of silence followed.

"Shall I talk to you about how I was killed?" Myrtle smiled at the quiet girl, always eager to tell her story.

"Myrtle, who are you talking too?" A male voice sounded from the bathroom doorway.

Lily peeked through the slats of the stall door to see the boy she blushed about earlier.

"A girl, she's in the first stall." Myrtle fazed past Lily and through the stall door.

"She hasn't spoken a word to me…" Myrtle's face suddenly contorted, "who would ever talk to ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?" She wailed and dove into the sink, down to the piping.

"You can come out now." Scorpius's tone was soft.

Lily didn't want to leave the stall as it was the only barrier between them.

"_Alohamora_." Scorpius pointed his wand at the stall door.

It clicked and swung open to reveal a frightened Lily.

Pocketing his wand, he motioned for her to come closer.

Upon closer inspection, she noted how truly striking and beautiful he was and wanted to know his name. Scorpius leaned down until they were face to face. Lily turned her head away in shame.

"No, look at me." His nimble fingers lifted her chin up and to his direction.

Scorpius found the freckles over her nose and her lovely honey brown eyes intoxicating. His fingers left her chin and trailed over her cheek; such soft, nice skin. Lastly, he gently grabbed a hand full of hair and let it slip out of his hand, it felt like silk. With a pang of regret, he had to admit his best mate's sister was truly beautiful. If only she wasn't a squib.

Leaning back up to his original hieght, he stated, "They are looking for you."

As they exited the bathroom, a voice rang down the corridor.

"Scorpius! Have you found Lily?" Albus came walking up fast, his robes billowing behind him.

Lily emerged from hiding behind Scorpius.

"I found her hiding in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Scorpius replied, watching the interaction between siblings.

"Don't ever wander away again, especially here." Albus's voice was stern, and left no room for argument. As if Lily was going to answer him anyway.

"Thank you, Scorpius." Albus went to take Lily's hand when she shrunk back.

"Lily…" Albus warned under his breath, afraid of her fleeing again.

Lily's small pale, slightly freckled fingers grasped onto Scorpius's hand.

"She wants you to walk her back." Albus stated with a slightly frustrated sigh.

Scorpius looked down at the top of Lily's head, noting how much smaller she was compared to him.

"Melinda won't be happy if she saw you with her, I better walk her back." Albus went to grab Lily's other hand when she avoided the contact again.

"Lily, enough." Albus's green eyes glared at his sister.

Finally relenting, she let go of Scorpius's hand and took her brothers. Tilting her head down, Lily veiled her face with a cascade of shimmering auburn hair. She was ashamed and upset to have even thought the boy would stick up for her, but remained silent through the short conversation. Albus walked her back to their parents who were very worried.

"Oh, god. Lily!" Harry grabbed her up in a bear hug.

Lily let the tears she was holding back, flow down her cheeks.

Harry noted Albus's frustrated face and asked, "What did you do to your sister?"

"Nothing! She was hiding in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Scorpius found her." Albus straightened out his robes nervously in slight fear of his father.

"Come on, we are leaving. Scorpius." Harry acknowledged the young Malfoy with a nod.

Harry carried her like a child, even though she was sixteen, out the Hogwarts halls and down onto the gravel road. The boy-who-lived didn't care to be seen carrying his daughter in that fashion, ignoring the murmurs from the crowd. This time they came by portkey, and the old trinket lay in the grass just beyond the gates.

"We will be home soon, Lily." Harry whispered comfortingly.

As the Potter family left, Scorpius made an accurate description of Lily: She was small and extraordinarily beautiful, like the finest china doll.

If only she wasn't a squib.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	4. The Lion With Little Courage

**Chapter 4**

From the top flight of stairs, she could hear them fighting again.

"You cannot keep protecting her Harry! She needs to learn to stand on her own!" Ginny's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Lily needs our protection, you know she's unstable!" Harry yelled back.

Lily clapped her hands over her ears and started to rock back and forth. The yelling continued followed by door slamming. Once she couldn't hear anymore sounds, she lowered her hands. Searching her room, she found her stuffed lion, in which a button eye ball was hanging by a thread and some patches of fur was missing. Grabbing the soft toy up, she hugged it to her chest. She had "Aslan" since she was very small. Yes, Lily did name it after the lion in the muggle movie The Lion, Witch, and The Wardrobe.

"Lily?" Harry's soft voice called out to her.

Lily lifted her head to see her father carrying an old green tray with steaming hot cocoa in ornately decorated mugs. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he placed the tray down and offered her one of the drinks. She wrapped her small fingers around the hot container. Gently, she blew air on the chocolate surface, watching the ripples it created slosh about the sides before taking a sip.

"Don't think poorly on your mother, she is just frustrated… but not at you." Harry stared at the wall while speaking.

Lily's brown eyes never strayed from the chocolate surface.

"We are having a big party at your grandma and grandpa Weasley's house to commemorate Albus's graduation." Harry saw his daughter tense. Not another gathering.

"Everyone who's family will be there." Harry wrapped an arm around Lily as she reclined her head on his shoulder.

"Could you do it… for me?" Harry wanted his daughter to be strong, but a little comforting and nudging in the right direction couldn't hurt.

After a lengthy period of silence, she nodded.

"I'm proud of you Lily." Harry stood and exited the room, taking his mug and the tray with him.

* * *

"Lily!" Hugo shouted while running and swinging her up into a hug.

Lily smiled and held onto her cousin.

"It's been awhile since I saw you." Hugo ruffled her hair, and Lily made a thanks-a-lot face before re-adjusted the odds and ends the up-do hairstyle.

Hugo grabbed her hand and all but dragged her towards the re-built burrow. Lily could see muggle balloons and banners flying outside the windows, music emanating through the walls, and people talking. Overall, it looked like a fun house. Once inside, Weasley Wizard Wheezes were snapping, popping, glittering, and fizzing about the house.

Lily saw her numerous cousins, uncles, aunts, parents, grandparents, and some people she didn't know. She attached herself to the wall as Albus brought a girl up to meet Harry and Ginny. The girl was of japanese origin with long black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Father, mother… I'd like you to meet Akane Toyama."

Harry and Ginny smiled and shook her hand politely.

Lily caught a glimmer of blonde hair.

Oh no.

Why was he invited?

"Hey little lion." A baritone voice sounded to her right.

It was Ted Lupin, who had married Victoire Weasley recently.

Lily practically tackle-hugged her best friend hard.

"Oof! Nice to see you too." He awkwardly patted her head.

Ted was the only one, besides her father, that accepted her completely. Lily adored him.

After the moment they shared, Lily's eyes strayed back to the boy who was invited. A boy she didn't want to see.

"Your mother and father allowed Albus to invite him, since they are best mates and all." Ted took a sweet out of his pocket and offered one to Lily. She took the candy without looking and popped it into her mouth. Steam exited her ears while her face turned beet red.

Lily coughed and Ted laughed.

If she broke her vow of silence, it would border on: That was a dirty trick!

As Scorpius passed by her on the way to using the loo, Lily hid behind Ted. Raising an eyebrow, Ted smirked while following Lily's line of sight. So… she fancied him, eh? Too bad he was a Malfoy; the Weasleys and Potters would not allow marriage between the rival families. Too much bad blood between them both. Ted was surprised Scorpius was allowed to even step a foot inside the house.

"Lily's got a crush.." He teased gently.

Lily puffed out her cheeks, turned red once again, and marched away towards the sweets table. Ted watched her leave and then made his way to his newly wedded wife, Victoire. Lily was drooling over the puddings and small cakes. Getting a small plate she filled it with chocolate pudding, crème cake, and some various candies. Finding an unoccupied table she slid into the old wooden chair and watched her large extended family hustle and bustle around her while she ate.

Scorpius paused as he was about to step off the last stair of the landing. Of course Albus's little sister was going to be at the gathering, he should have known. His grey eyes watched as Lily's face lit up in delight as she devoured the chocolate pudding. He wanted to talk to her some more and looked for an opening. After a few moments, he was rewarded by a chocolate streak on her right cheek. Walking by the sweets table, he picked up a napkin. Lily was too engrossed in her plate to notice his arrival. Then she felt a gentle pressure on her right cheek. Looking up she was face to face yet again with Scorpius Malfoy. With her mouth open in a silent scream, she backpedaled.

"Hey, easy…" Scorpius didn't want to draw the attention of the entire household since he knew they would all come to her rescue with a protective vengeance. Being a Malfoy and surrounded by Weasleys and Potters, he had to watch his step.

Blushing slightly she adverted her eyes and commanded herself silently to calm down. He slid into an open chair beside her and looked around before turning his attention back to Lily.

"Albus told me you don't speak…" Scorpius fiddled with an empty candy wrapper.

_I wonder what her voice would sound like…. _Scorpius thought as he watched her face, which was partially hidden by the shimmering red mane. Lily glanced at him through the veil of hair, wondering how long he'd sit at her side and make small talk. Scorpius murmured a spell and two quills and parchment appeared.

"Can we talk this way?" Scorpius offered her a quill.

Lily bit her lip gently.

**Why don't you speak? **He first wrote.

Lily gazed at those words before finally writing back.

**Go away.**

Scorpius chuckled, he wouldn't leave with that feeble attempt.

**No, so why don't you? Is it because you have some other medical issue?**

Lily frowned, 'other' medical issue? Why did he say that?

The light honey brown pools widened.

Albus… didn't tell him, did he?!

**Did he tell you?**

**No, I found out myself.**

She let out a small sigh of relief, her brother didn't betray her.

**If it is because you're a squib, then it's a stupid reason to stop talking.**

Stupid. Stupid?! Lily's hackles rose.

**You have no idea what I've been through, you cannot judge me.**

Scorpius scribbled a reply fast.

**True, but I would think someone of the Potter-Weasley line would be braver, less of a coward. You're running away.**

Lily hissed, and wrote back so hard, she almost broke her quill tip.

**I'm not running!**

Scorpius smirked.

"Yes you are…" He whispered in her ear.

* * *

**End chapter**


	5. Of Purebloods And Parties

**Chapter 5**

Lily could feel Scorpius's hot breath on her neck, making pleasurable shivers race up and down her spine. As an automatic reaction, she sat very still, appearing like prey that got cornered by a predator. Scorpius took a risky chance by kissing her neck gently, testing her reaction to him. Lily's plump lips dropped open in surprise, a speckling of red spread across the bridge of her nose as she tried to stifle her increased respiration. He chuckled and drew back, watching the myriad of emotions play over her china doll face.

"Oi! Scorp!" Albus was waving him over to help with serving out the cake.

With reluctance, he stood gracefully and went to help Albus.

Lily watched him leave with a petulant stare. Just what was he up too? How dare he kiss her neck? Lily's personal space was invaded and she did not like that. Not one bit.

Hesitantly, she touched the place where he kissed her.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her generous mouth.

* * *

Lily pulled gently on Ted's dress robes to gain his full attention.

Gazing down he found Lily looking up at him wistfully.

She inclined her head to the outside and firmly pulled once more on his robes. He got the idea. He excused himself from the group that was talking about the new training techniques for dragons in Romania and followed her outside.

They found a shady spot to bunk down in.

"You like Scorpius, don't you Lily?" A soft nod and a curious glance made him smile.

"The Malfoy family are prestigious purebloods and they have a lot of money, probably twenty times more than our whole family combined." Ted saw the look disappoint cross her features.

So she was a squib and a non-pureblood, meaning that Scorpius liking her was nil-to-none. He must have been playing games earlier with that kiss.... it infuriated the little red looked down at her wrist, eyes scanning the pale blue vein underneath her porcelain skin; contemplating her own blood purity.

As if reading her thoughts, he went on to say,

"Your father's mother was a muggle and his father was a pureblood. Your mother comes from a pureblood background, making you and your brothers 3/4th's blood, but there is no such term for that... in simple terms you are a half-blood."

_Half_-blood, the word settled a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Don't worry Lily, nowadays everyone is half blood or less. The Malfoy family is really the only pureblooded family left; when Scorpius marries, it will probably be a half-blood." Ted wrapped a comforting arm around Lily.

Resting his chin on top her head he added, "He's not suited for you Lily, the Malfoy family has a dark history. Besides, the day when anyone of Potter-Weasley line marries someone from the Malfoy line, hell will freeze over." He chuckled.

Lily let out a soft sigh, gazing up into the clear blue sky.

Their solitude was interrupted by cheers, music, and festivities that were pouring outside onto the lawn as it was such a nice day outside.

"We better head back, they will be wondering where we sneaked off too."

He offered a hand-up and they made a slow walk down to the party.

* * *

Scorpius returned to the Malfoy mansion later that evening with a smile on his handsome visage.  
Whistling slightly, he mounted the long stair case up to his room. On the landing he sensed a change in the air; a presence.

"Scorpius." A male voice sounded in the dark, making him pause in the hallway.

Turning, he watched his father step out of the shadows and into the shaft of moonlight filtering in from one of the windows. Even aged, Draco Malfoy was attractive.

"Yes father?"

"You will come to the meeting tomorrow. Plans shall be set into motion, do not be late." Draco walked by his son and disappeared into the shadows, as if he hadn't been there at all.

Troubled, Scorpius flopped onto his bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_Three months later_

"Happy Birthday Lily!"

She tore open her present from James. It was a nice quill and parchment set.

Lily gave her brother a hug and grabbed the next present.

It was from her father and mother; she shook the package.

"Lily, just open it." Albus said, tossing away the wrappings from James's present.

Frowning, Lily slowly unwrapped it.

It was an album, animated with laced magic. The front cover was of last years christmas card, everyone was waving and smiling merrily, though she was not in the photo. She remembered that day she refused to be a part of the merry group and went to hide in their gnome garden. It reminded Lily once again of what she was... a squib. An outcast. Flipping through the pages quickly, she smiled at some pictures; they were happy memories. Closing the book, she kissed her father on the cheek as a simple thank you.

"Ok, Albus, your turn." Harry sat down on the old beaten couch, sipping some coffee.

Ginny was flitting around in the kitchen, trying to finish up the cake.

Lily was handed Peruvian instant darkness powder and a pink vial. He didn't even bother to wrap any of her presents. Maybe he felt it was a waste of time.

"That is Amortentia, very powerful love potion. It doesn't make the person love you, it only causes powerful infatuation." Albus was jabbed by James.

Hissing he looked to his brother. He knew by giving her the potion and the magical object it would only serve to rub it in her face more. Not only that, speaking of the potion alone... "_doesn't make a person love you" _…. rung through Lily's mind.

Unloved; it seemed that was the streamline for Albus and Lily's relationship.

Lily wanted to smash the vial, but safely tucked it away in her coat pocket.

She faintly remembered when she was younger, first diagnosed as a squib, that Albus asked her why she couldn't be normal; and when she stopped talking, he thought it was an attention seeking behavior. She would never forgive him for the harsh words he said to her on that day. Since then, their relationship has only survived by force civility.

During the interlude, Lily walked up to her room to put her presents away, when she caught the conversation between her brothers. She carefully crouched down on the stairs to listen closely.

"I haven't seen your best mate lately, what's he been up too?" James asked while setting out the plates.

"He's been busy with family stuff, or so he tells me." Albus's voice sounded disgruntled.

"Why don't you invite him over?" James tried to steal a cookie from one of the platters, in which Ginny slammed his hand with a spatula and told him to wait. She turned back to the boiling pot on the stove.

"I've asked him, but he's declined." Albus walked away, ending the conversation.

Frowning, she entered her room and placed the presents down.

Slipping her hand underneath her pillow she pulled out a photograph.

It was of Albus and Scorpius smirking and laughing together about something. She had stolen it from Albus's room without asking, though he's never mentioned anything about the photo being gone. Opening her new album her parents got her, she flipped to a blank page near the end; pasting his picture in it. Of course she made sure to fold the picture so that Albus was not included.

"Lily! Cake time!" Her mother's voice drifted upstairs.

Slamming the album shut, she placed the book under her bed and ran down stairs.

* * *

"Are we ready?"

A group of death eaters stood in the treeline overlooking the Potter's residence.

"We have waited too long for our lord to return to us." A devoted death eater spoke among the small crowd.

Scorpius's breath hitched underneath his mask.

He had no choice, he was forced into being a death eater by his family. Through the months that had passed from the party, he had undergone special training. Teaching the ways of the death eater; the number one priority is to kill your emotions. After many crucio and occulmency lessons, he broke. His eyes that were once filled with liquid silver warmth had now frozen over in pale blue ice. The mantra taught to him; _kill or be killed._

Still, a small part of him in the back of his mind fought against the darkness.

_I wonder if she'll be there._

* * *

**Chapter End.**


End file.
